Noche Buena
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Saga vivirá las experiencias más extrañas en toda su vida un día antes de la navidad.Cap1: Declaración! ¡¡¡ Que! DM acaba de morir, Saga truena con Lein....y además de todo parece que Afrodita busca pareja....
1. La declaración de Saga

**Noche Buena**

**Por: Lein Eorin**

**Capitulo 1: La declaración de Saga**

Grecia, 6:30 am

Un sonido empieza a retumbar en su cabeza, estando bajo las cobijas decide extender su mano para apagar la molesta alarma que recién se había encendido con esa estación horrorosa de música que venía de México.

y estamos en laaaaaaaaaaaaa CCCCCCCCCta - estira su mano sin salir de las cobijas y apaga el reloj

Lográndose librar del espantoso sonido se acurruca nuevamente entre las cobijas y abraza su almohada. No habrán pasado cinco minutos cuando unos pasos rápidos se escuchan sobre la loza del suelo.

¡¡levántate ya!! Prometimos ayudar en la decoración del árbol

¿cual árbol?

El navideño. Recuerda que desde que Shun dio la idea de talar un gran árbol canadiense y decorarlo, a Saori le ha dado por esclavizarnos cada año para preparar eso y su estupida fiesta de dioses

Si… si… ya voy

¡Pero ya!…¡¡si no vienes en cinco minutos tu preparas el desayuno!!

Si… si….

El joven se retira tal y como vino, mientras tanto nuestro protagonista decide tomar otros cinco minutitos….

Grecia, 8:00 am

¡¡¡MALDITO FLOJO ASQUEROSO!!! – el joven hermano toma las cobijas y las lanza al suelo, luego sujeta una cubeta de agua fría y la deja caer a la cabeza del susodicho

¿QUE TE PASA¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?

¡¡¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!!! – se miran unos segundos y deciden calmarse, el joven se levanta todo mojado y pide una sincera disculpa con la mirada

Te perdono sólo porque se que ayer te esclavizó Saori con las compras navideñas

No sabía que comprarles a los dioses

Te toca el desayuno – caminó el joven a la sala y este lo siguió, finalmente ambos llegaron a la cocina y el primero tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor - ¿Qué les compró?

Pues a Apolo una chamarra de piel, a Hilda unos lentes para sol, a Eris un kilo de manzanas, a Hades una colonia, a Poseidón un salvavidas y finalmente a Lucifer una Biblia en griego – dijo mientras preparaba los wafles

¡es enserió! – contenía la risa -¿y porque?

Bueno… supongo que todo es una ironía… Apolo es el dios del sol ¿para que rayos querría una chamarra contra el frío? En Asgard ni conocen al dios sol; Eris debe tenerle algún trauma auto infligido con aquello de las manzanas; dicen que Hades huele a muerto; Poseidón necesita algo para flotar en caso de otra inundación y supongo que Lucifer necesita unas clasecitas de cristianismo antiguo – comenta mientras prepara un licuado

… ¿preparo mi armadura?

¿para que?

Seguro que habrá otra guerra

Pues la última navidad Dionisios se molesto porque no fue invitado y le lanzó un maleficio a Saori ¿recuerdas?

Ah si…. Si se pinchaba el dedo con el uso de una rueda…. No… no... espera…. Cuento equivocado….Ah!! el fue el bendito dios que hechizo a Saori para que su verdadero amor jamás la besara

Si… así fue como se libró de Seiya y comenzó su romance con Julian - -u

¿No lo habrá planeado ella? – ambos se miran y sonríen

En ese momento se escucha una terrible explosión fuera de la casa y ambos hermanos salen corriendo. Al llegar se encuentran con Afrodita que ha atravesado el pecho de Death Mask y su cuerpo ensangrentado con olor a noche buena se encuentra tirado en el suelo ya sin vida.

Hay por dios por dios por dios – exclama afrodita dando golpecitos en sus sienes con sus manos y a punto de llorar – ¡¡¡querido!!!

¿que pasó? – preguntaron al unísono los hermanos

pues… es que…. Bueno… yo… - mira el cuerpo de DM- Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios – dando vueltas

Afro… relájate y dime lo que paso – le sujeta por los hombros

Bueno yo estaba felizmente viendo florecer mis noche buenas y tomé la más hermosa para regalársela a mi preciosa ejem… no dije eso…. para Misty y entonces esté – voltea a ver a DM - Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios

Déjame a mi – comenta el segundo hermano y dicho esto cierra su puño y lo estrecha en el rostro de Afrodita que sale del pánico mientras cae a los pies de DM – seguías

Oh si… - dice temblando – y a este imbécil se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de romper mi bella maceta, entonces me enojé mucho y

¿Y lo atravesaste con tu noche buena? – preguntó incauto el hermano

no… Misty me vio con DM, pensó otra cosa y ahora estoy SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA en navidad ejem… es decir solo porque él me había invitado con unos amigos a ver una película de acción, de esas que vemos los hombres fuertemente varoniles como ¡¡yo!! - los hermanos voltean a mirarse

oh si… claro – dice uno en tono sarcástico

bueno y Misty pues…. lo mató

¿lo mató?

Seee…. Pero eso no importa lo que importa es reconciliarme con Misty – dicho esto Afrodita toma su noche buena del cuerpo ensangrentado de DM y se va caminado con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? – pregunta un hermano al otro

no lo se…- se quedan callados

échaselo al nuevo león – dice quitado de la pena

pero... es DM, nuestro compañero desde niños

trato de seducir a tu novia hace 15 años – contestó el hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa

…. – le mira seriamente – échaselo al perro

Saga… ¿no se quema algo?

La WAFLERA!!! – acto seguido Saga entra corriendo a la casa y encuentra la waflera en llamas, estando cerca de los toppers de plástico que recientemente Shaina le había llevado como muestra. Ahora todo estaba quemado así que decidió tirar todo a la basura una vez apagado

Mirando el reloj, se percata de que es tarde y decide salir corriendo puesto que aquel que no llegara (a la supuesta cooperación voluntaria a la fuerza con censura de sueldo y armadura a quien falte) no recibiría regalo navideño.

Al llegar encuentra a Saori parada sobre una silla enorme y con un megáfono dando ordenes a los caballeros que desmañanados se mueven como hormigas de un lado a otro llevando y colocando adornos en la casa y en el árbol navideño.

Saga da unos pasos sigilosos para no ser notado

¡¡¡SAGA HOLA!!!- dice fuertemente Seiya y va a estrechar la mano del susodicho, este le mira con resentimiento

¡¡¡SAGA LLEGAS TARDEEEE!!! – grita la diosa con el megáfono

Eres un ser despreciable – dijo malhumorado el peli-azul y el moreno le sonríe

Eso pasa cuando se llega tarde ¿no es así Camus? – le dice al pobre que estaba intentando colocarse un traje de Santa Claus

Púdrete – contesta furioso mientras Aldebaran le coloca la barba

Muy bien Saga, como has llegado tarde tu te convertirás en mi reno

¿Tu que?

¡¡¡RODOLFO!!! – grita furiosa la diosa y le da una nariz roja

¡¡¡Eso es ridículo!!!

NO ME IMPORTA

Haber como le haces para que brille – comenta Seiya

¿Y tú que? – dice furioso el gemelo y camina hasta llegar frente a Seiya – porque demonios no te eliminé cuando pude

Pues…. Tu y tu estúpido lado bueno – le gritó Camus pero comenzó a asfixiarse por la barba

El joven se fue malhumorado a un rincón para reflexionar como iluminar su nariz, aunque en realidad comenzó a envolver dos regalos, el primero se lo entregaría a Afrodita por causa del intercambio arreglado por Saori, el otro lo había preparado para Lein pues esta sería su segunda navidad juntos.

¡¡Tu engendro de caballero!! – dice furioso Shura apuntándole con Escalibur

Shura… deja eso… recuerda que ya no apuntas como antes

Me importa un bledo que parte de tu mísero cuerpo corte primero

Calma ¿Qué pasa?

Escalibur!! – un corte de luz acaba con algunos mechones del cabello de Saga que apenas si esquiva el golpe, este termina por cortar una pared

SHURA!!! – grita con el megáfono Saori mientras tanto los demás caballeros son torturados con los malos chistes de Seiya, todos ellos preparaban el trineo de Santa Camus o

Si señorita… por esta tirana te has salvado pero te diré una cosa…. Acabas de perder mi confianza

¿pero por que?

Quemaste la Waflera que pensaba regalarle a Aioros… ahora el mejor regalo que reciba será del otro tonto

¿te refieres a Aioria?

¡¡Ese!!

Pero es su hermano

Calla….

¿Aun sigues queriendo que sea tu hermano?

¡¡No te incumbe!!

Lo siento Shura

No me importa….- se retira furioso y ya estando junto a Seiya, este le entrega sus respectivos cuernos

Te quedan divinos Shura – comenta Afrodita que va llegando

Déjame en paz florecita - contesta mal humorado

No tengo la culpa de que seas un reno; pero supongo que son familiares de las cabras…. jajaja

….. no fue gracioso – contesta Camus

Ve a entregarles regalos a los perdedores gordo – contesta y sigue su camino hasta llegar a Saga – dime ya tienes mi regalo

Tu… regalo

Fuiste el único que falto al intercambio de la mañana

Ah si… toma – le entrega un regalo y se aparta mirando la nariz roja

Cool!! – lo abre con cierta desesperación enfermiza y al arrancar la ultima capa se encuentra con un pequeño oso blanco con rositas en las manos y una pequeña nota

_Cuando vi tú sonrisa supe que estaría siempre junto a ti_

Después de arreglar todo, los santos dorados se reúnen frente a un pequeño escenario en el salón de fiestas que Saori rentó para ensayar sus líneas en la obra de este año

cuando nos vamos a rebelar!! – dijo exasperado Milo- cada año es vergüenza tras vergüenza

solo han sido dos años Milo – contesto Mu más paciente

perdona pero no quiero que me vuelvan a disfrazar de rey mago

vamos ese elefante que montabas se veía genial – comentó Afrodita

Era YO IMBECIL – dice furioso Aldebaran levantando a Afrodita por el cuello

De menos no les toco ser el niño – dice Aioria recordando la mala experiencia

Pero si te veías genial en pañales – comenta sarcásticamente Dohoko

Pues a mi me agrado – afirma Afrodita el cual fue rescatado por Shion

Claro María – Milo voltea a ver a Saga que sigue mirando la nariz - ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

Nada… ¿Cómo prendo esto?

SAGA!! – dicen al unísono

Miren chicos ya me rebelé una vez y terminé atravesado por un báculo – todos se miran y continúan ensayando la obra

Momentos más tarde, cuando al fin están en un receso, llega Shaina con su malhumor acostumbrado y antes de saludar a su querido Aioria se planta frente a Saga, quien estaba sentado cavilando

SAGA DE GEMINIS

Shaina… hola ¿se te ofrece algo? – voltea a mirarla y esta inmediatamente le propina un golpe en la cara que lo tira al suelo

Bien hecho Shaina!! – dice animoso Shura

No te atrevas a golpear a mi Saga – La joven es desplazada por una fuerte evocación de cosmos terminando por caer a los pies de Aioria que furioso se levanta de su asiento preparando el contra ataque.

¿Tu saga? –atinó a decir Shaina

Si MI SAGA

Tu saga… - dice el caballero con desesperación en los ojos -¿de que hablas?

No te hagas guapo sabia que me pretendías desde siempre, por eso mi casa estaba cerca de la del patriarca… querías estar junto a mi – dice el susodicho abrazando a Saga, este trata de empujarle

¡¡Mira marisco!!! – le empuja Saga y habla en voz alta para todos los intrigados que les veían – en primer lugar yo no construí el santuario y en segundo la casa de piscis es el ultimo signo es OBVIO que este junto al patriarca!!

No pongas pretextos lindo esta nota lo dice todo…- muestra la nota los incrédulos – no te hagas mataste a Shion con tal de estar junto a mi

Pufff si eso es cierto voy a estar muy decepcionado – contestó Sino con tono sentimental

ERES UN…

YA SE QUE ME ADORAS QUERIDO – abraza a Saga y esta a punto de darle un beso por la fuerza cuando Lein interrumpe

Así que bateando chueco!! Y yo que creí que eras normal

Querida hablaba consigo mismo… ¿Qué podía tener de normal? – contesta Shaina y choca las manos con Shura

Hasta aquí llegamos Saga… que te aprovechen… las… las… las flores!! – sale corriendo molesta

Lein!! – Saga casi la sigue pero Afrodita no dejaba de sujetarlo

Unas cuantas horas después de que Saga sigue intentado liberarse de Afrodita y todos los demás caballeros siguen ensayando su obra llega Kanon con los puños cerrados y una furia incontrolable

SAGA

¿Y ahora que? – contesta molesto mientras deja de golpear a Afrodita que ya se encontraba al borde de desmayarse

Mira no te perdono que lastimes a MI HERMANA – Kanon eleva su cosmos

Es adoptiva – le susurra Camus

No importa – contesta Milo quien comienza a rolar las apuestas por la batalla entre hermanos – saga o kanon ¿Quién ganara? APUESTEN CHICOS

CINCO A SAGA- dice Afro medio conciente

VEINTE A KANON – contesta apenado Mu

Mu¿pero por qué?

Quien sobrevivió después de su rebelión

KANON, KANON, KANON – todos al unísono apoyan al caballero al tiempo a que dan sus apuestas por él

PERO MENOS TE PERDONO QUE SEAS RARO COMO AFRO!!

De que hablas!! Con un demonio no me GUSTA AFRO… ESA NOTA ERA PARA LEIN

No trates de tapar tus errores¡maldito! …. EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

La poderosa energía golpea a Saga que sale expulsado contra el escenario y destruye el trineo entero

SAGA – al unísono todos

Siempre me molestas Kanon ¿Qué nunca vas a estar de mi parte?

Pues…. Déjame pensarlo…. NO

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

El hermano menor sale expulsado contra el árbol de Navidad que cae y termina por destrozar medio salón

si que son grandes los árboles – comenta Seiya mirando los destrozos

¡¡CHICOS!! Sucedió una tragedia – llega corriendo Saori que había ido a enviar invitaciones a los otros dioses – me encontré el cuerpo…. – mira los destrozos- asesinado de…- voltea a mirar su trineo – Death Mask … SAGAAAAAAAA!!!!

Días más tarde….

querido mira lo que te he traído de regalo – Saga se levanta de la cama con serios moretones y un tremendo dolor de cabeza, al escuchar una voz muy aguda

¿Quién es? – pregunta y mira el retrato de DM y al lado un frasco con cenizas del mismo, junto a aquello se encuentra una foto de la reciente boda de Saga….

Querido Esposo este es tu regalo – Afrodita le entrega una noche buena, él la mira con terror….

A lo lejos…. En todas partes del santuario podemos escuchar un terrible grito de terror….

JAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara………

**Bueno chicos, este será el primer capitulo de mi fic Parodia. Por ahora va raro pero más adelante se explicará que sucede, ojala y las agrade y por favor dejen reviews.**

Saludos a todos


	2. Triste navidad

**Capitulo 2: Triste navidad**

Grecia, 6:30 AM

y estamos en laaaaaaaaaaaaa CCCCCCCCCta……….. salvajemente GRUPERA - El chico se levanta de golpe totalmente aturdido y con tal fuerza que golpea su frente contra la cama de arriba, pues cabe mencionar que duermen en literas. En ese momento entra su joven hermano corriendo

¡levántate ya!! Prometimos ayudar en la decoración del árbol...

El joven esperó unos segundos mirando a su hermano gemelo que tenía un tremendo moretón en la frente

Cuantas veces le dije que desarmáramos las literas… Saga… Saga… - el joven lo zangoloteaba pero sin resultados contundentes terminó por retirarse.

El joven se retira tal y como vino sin preocuparse por si su hermano tuvo una severa contusión como DM y quedó eternamente estúpido

Grecia, 8:00 am

¡¡¡Saga…ya no juegues…. Párate !!! – El gemelo lo mueve con la punta de los dedos un tanto más preocupado – además te tocan los hot cakes… ¿saga?

Auchhh – susurró el hermano abriendo los ojos

¡¡¡puff!!! Que susto…. Anda que llegamos tarde – se miran unos segundos y el joven se levanta – ¿tuviste una pesadilla? – el joven asintió aunque no recordaba muy bien que había soñado

Estaba cansado por las compras de ayer porque no sabía que comprarles a los dioses

Te toca el desayuno – caminó el joven a la sala y este lo siguió, finalmente ambos llegaron a la cocina y el primero tomó asiento en el pequeño comedor - ¿Qué les compró?

Pues a Apolo una chamarra de piel, a Hilda unos lentes para sol, a Eris un kilo de manzanas, a Hades una colonia, a Poseidón un salvavidas y finalmente a Lucifer una Biblia en griego – dijo mientras preparaba los wafles

¡es enserió! – contenía la risa -¿y porque?

Bueno… supongo que todo es una ironía… Apolo es el dios del sol ¿para que rayos querría una chamarra contra el frío? En Asgard ni conocen al dios sol; Eris debe tenerle algún trauma auto infligido con aquello de las manzanas; dicen que Hades huele a muerto; Poseidón necesita algo para flotar en caso de otra inundación y supongo que Lucifer necesita unas clasecitas de cristianismo antiguo – comenta mientras prepara un licuado

… ¿preparo mi armadura?

¿para que?

Seguro que habrá otra guerra

Pues la última navidad Dionisios se molestó porque no fue invitado y le lanzó un maleficio a Saori ¿recuerdas?

Ah si…. Si se pinchaba el dedo con el uso de una rueda…. No… no... espera…. Cuento equivocado….Ah!! el fue el bendito dios que hechizo a Saori para que su verdadero amor jamás la besara

Si… así fue como se libró de Seiya y comenzó su romance con Julian - -u

¿No lo habrá planeado ella? – ambos se miran y sonríen… pero saga tiene la extraña sensación de que todo lo dicho…había sido dicho anteriormente

Creo que tuve un dejavu…

¿un que?

Siento que esto ya lo viví

Es un engaño del cerebro… una señal eléctrica paso antes por la sinapsis que la otra y por eso te da la impresión de que lo viviste pero… no es así – dijo Kanon mirando a su hermano que parecía desconcertado.

En ese momento se escucha una terrible explosión fuera de la casa y ambos hermanos salen corriendo. Al llegar se encuentran con Afrodita que ha atravesado el pecho de Death Mask y su cuerpo ensangrentado con olor a noche buena se encuentra tirado en el suelo ya sin vida.

Hay por dios por dios por dios – exclama Afrodita dando golpecitos en sus sienes con sus manos y a punto de llorar – ¡¡¡querido!!!

¿que pasó? – preguntaron al unísono los hermanos

pues… es que… Bueno… yo… - mira el cuerpo de DM- Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios Hay por dios – dando vueltas. Saga le mira unos instantes…

esto definitivamente también ha pasado antes

no creo… sino DM estaría muerto hace mucho ¿no? – puntualizó Kanon mientras Afro seguía privándose – MARIA CALMA!! – le gritó Kanon con una potente voz y Afro volteó para seguir explicándoles

Bueno yo estaba felizmente viendo florecer mis noche buenas y tomé la más hermosa para regalársela a mi preciosa ejem… no dije eso…. para Misty y entonces esté – voltea a ver a DM - Hay por dios

Déjame a mí – comenta Kanon apartando a Saga pero este se adelanta cerrando el puño y estrellándolo en el rostro de Afrodita que sale del pánico mientras cae a los pies de DM. Kanon volteó a mirar a Saga quien encogió los hombros y volteó a ver a Afrodita

Oh si… - dice temblando – y a este imbécil se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de romper mi bella maceta, entonces me enojé mucho y

¿Y lo atravesaste con tu noche buena? – preguntó incauto Kanon mientras Saga se rascaba la barba pensando

no… Misty me vio con DM, pensó otra cosa y ahora estoy SOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA en navidad ejem… es decir solo porque él me había invitado con unos amigos a ver una película de acción, de esas que vemos los hombres fuertemente varoniles como ¡¡yo!! - Saga ríe desmesuradamente y ambos caballeros presentes le miran de forma extraña

bueno y Misty pues…. lo mató – siguió incomodo Afrodita

¿lo mató?

Seee…. Pero eso no importa lo que importa es reconciliarme con Misty – dicho esto Afrodita toma su noche buena del cuerpo ensangrentado de DM y se va caminado con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cuerpo? – Preguntó esta vez Saga, adelantándose a su hermano

no lo se…- se quedan callados

échaselo al nuevo león – dice quitado de la pena

mejor… ve a dárselo a Afro… que él lo resuelva – contesta Saga – lo haría yo pero como Saori no tiene jurisdicción sobre ti, no puedes ser castigado

cierto… bien pero me debes una – el chico tomó de la mano a DM y comenzó a arrastrarlo rumbo a la ultima casa.

Mientras Saga quedo unos momentos reflexionando sobre todo lo anterior, seguía con esa terrible impresión… he incluso sabía que algo se le olvidaba… y mientras cavilaba la alarma de incendios se encendió y llegó corriendo Camus que entró a Geminis y con un polvo de diamantes apagó la cocina que había quedado reducida a escombros quemados.

La WAFLERA!!! – acto seguido Saga entra corriendo a la casa y encuentra a Camus parado mirando el desastre- ¿Qué pasó?

Parece que la waflera se incendio, luego quemó esos toppers, uno de ellos calló he incendió el bote de la basura que estaba cerca del refrigerador… y bueno… ya vez el resultado

Kanon me va a matar

¿Que hacías ahí parado como idiota?

Pues… pensaba…

Mirando el reloj Camus se percata de que es tarde y decide salir corriendo, Saga le sigue casi convencido de que su impresión había terminado.

Al llegar encuentra a Saori parada sobre una silla enorme y con un megáfono dando órdenes a los caballeros que desmañanados se mueven como hormigas de un lado a otro llevando y colocando adornos en la casa y en el árbol navideño.

Saga da unos pasos sigilosos para no ser notado junto con Camus

¡¡¡SAGA… CAMUS HOLA!!!- dice fuertemente Seiya

¡¡¡LLEGAN TARDEEEE!!! – grita la diosa con el megáfono

Eres un ser despreciable – dijo malhumorado el peli-azul y el moreno le sonríe

Eso pasa cuando se llega tarde ¿no es así Aldebaran? – le dice al pobre que estaba intentando colocarse un traje de Santa Claus

Púdrete – contesta furioso mientras Aldebaran se harta y va por las cortinas rojas de la sala para hacerse un nuevo traje, pues este no le quedaba.

Muy bien Saga, como has llegado tarde tu te convertirás en mi reno

¿Tu que?

¡¡¡RODOLFO!!! – grita furiosa la diosa y le da una nariz roja

¡¡¡Eso es ridículo!!!

NO ME IMPORTA

Haber como le haces para que brille – comenta Seiya

¿Y tú que? – dice furioso el gemelo y camina hasta llegar frente a Seiya – porque demonios no te eliminé cuando pude

Pues… Tu y tu estúpido lado bueno – le gritó Camus a quien le estaban entregando un traje de enanito

El joven se fue malhumorado a un rincón para reflexionar como iluminar su nariz, aunque en realidad comenzó a envolver dos regalos, el primero se lo entregaría a Afrodita por causa del intercambio arreglado por Saori, el otro lo había preparado para Lein pues esta sería su segunda navidad juntos.

¡¡Tu, engendro de caballero!! – dice furioso Shura apuntándole con Escalibur

Shura… deja eso… recuerda que ya no apuntas como antes desde las ultimas vacaciones a la Feria

Me importa un bledo que parte de tu mísero cuerpo corte primero

Calma ¿Qué pasa?... un momento – Finalmente pudo recordar los desastres que había pasado en… ¿su sueño? ¿su dejavu? ¿alguna otra dimensión?... quien sabe pero se dijo así mismo: _"Ni aunque fuera la única persona del mundo me caso con afrodita"_

Escalibur!! – un corte de luz acaba con algunos mechones del cabello de Saga que apenas si esquiva el golpe, este termina por cortar una pared

SHURA!!! – grita con el megáfono Saori mientras tanto los demás caballeros son torturados con los malos chistes de Seiya, todos ellos preparaban el trineo de Aldebaran

Si señorita… por esta tirana te has salvado pero te diré una cosa… Acabas de perder mi confianza

Sabes… perdona lo de la Waflera pero no tengo tiempo para esto – Saga se retira a otra esquina y se concentra en envolver perfectamente los regalos para Lein. Mientras Shura esta a punto de rebanarle con Escalibur pero Saori hace uso del Megáfono que cae en la cara de Shura… quien derrotado termina por colocarse el mismo unos cuernos de cabra

Te quedan divinos Shura… deberían de ser dorados – comenta Afrodita que va llegando

¿dorados? - contesta mal humorado- ah que buena idea… hasta que sirves de algo Maria- y dicho esto salió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Afrodita y sigue su camino hasta llegar a Saga – me das mi hermoso regalo

Si claro- y lo entrega siguiendo su camino

Cool!! – lo abre con cierta desesperación enfermiza y al arrancar la ultima capa se encuentra con una estola blanca y ninguna tarjeta de presentación – tan frío como siempre…

Después de arreglar todo, los santos dorados se reúnen frente a un pequeño escenario en el salón de fiestas que Saori rentó para ensayar sus líneas en la obra de este año

cuando nos vamos a rebelar!! – dijo exasperado Milo- cada año es vergüenza tras vergüenza

solo han sido dos años Milo – contestó Mu más paciente – además no fue tan malo

Mu tu vas a ser José este año – afirmó Saori entregándole un bastón de madera. Luego se fue a sentar en las butacas con su megáfono y las piernas cruzadas y recargadas en la cabecera de la butaca delantera – en la primera escena le darás un tierno beso a María

Muy bien… ¿Quién es María?

YO QUERIDO … QUIERO UN BESO – Afrodita sale corriendo por un extremo con un bello vestido rojo de seda

AHHHH!!! – Mu grita desesperado y termina por desmayarse en brazos de Milo

Aun se despierta gritando en las noches… yo lo he escuchado – Comentó tristemente Aldebaran quien tenía ya su enorme barba.

Pues a mi me agradó – afirma Afrodita el cual fue rescatado por Shion pues todos estuvieron a punto de matarlo ahí mismo.

Claro María – Milo voltea a ver a Saga que sigue mirando la nariz - ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

Nada… ¿Cómo prendo esto?

SAGA!! – dicen al unísono

Miren chicos mi hermano y yo lo intentamos y ambos casi morimos - todos se miran y continúan ensayando la obra

Unas cuantas horas más tarde entra Lein y mira unos segundos el ensayo ante el mal humor de Saori

¿Quién te invitó a este lugar? – comentó Saori recelosa de sus dorados

Me envió Hecate para ver si se animaba a venir contigo – contestó secamente Lein y sonrió al ver a Saga con su nariz roja

Nunca viene de todos modos – refunfuño la jovencita – debo pedirte que te retires

Claro su majestad… cuando vea a Saga

no tienes jurisdicción en este santuario – dijo con una voz potente la diosa y todos los dorados voltearon

Saga al notar los reclamos de una y otra, baja del escenario y toma a Lein por la mano saliendo del lugar.

¿por qué siempre provocas a mi diosa?

Si me manda mi diosa no puedo evitarlo

Pufff… - le miró a los ojos rojos rubí y sonrió – te extrañé

Y yo… vine a dejarte este regalo – Lein le entregó su regalo y este hizo lo mismo y luego de una dulce despedida ambos se retiraron por su lado.

Momentos más tarde, cuando al fin estaban reanudando el ensayo llega Shaina con su malhumor acostumbrado y antes de saludar a su querido Aioria se planta frente a Saga, quien estaba sentado cavilando

SAGA DE GEMINIS

Shaina… hola ¿se te ofrece algo? – voltea a mirarla y esta inmediatamente le propina un golpe en la cara que lo tira al suelo

Bien hecho Shaina!! – dice animoso Shura

No te atrevas a golpear a mi Saga – La joven es desplazada por una fuerte evocación de cosmos terminando por caer a los pies de Aioria que furioso se levanta de su asiento preparando el contra ataque.

Hey chicos… hay problemas – dijo Dohko pero nadie le hizo el más mínimo caso

Lein…. – susurró sorprendido Saga pues pensaba que ya se había ido - ¿por qué regresaste

Ah… es que te di el regalo de Kanon – la chica sonrió llevando su mano al cabello negro y acariciándolo

Mira entrometida… ese imbécil acaba de arruinar mi negocio de Fuller y Saori seguro me mata porque también invirtió en esos productos que Saga quemó sin compasión

¡¡Junto con mi waflera nueva!! - gritó furioso Shura, Saga tragó un poco de saliva al sentir la mirada de Lein

Oigan!! Acabo de ver a Kanon y…- intentó decir Dohoko pero nadie le puso atención

Pero Shura… tu me regalaste una de oro, esta en mi casa – interrumpió Aioros a Dohko

¿UNA DE ORO? – preguntaron todos los presentes que estaban incrédulos

Jaja bueno si….

Shura!! – Saga miró al joven a los ojos

Saga perdón… Estaba molesto y… - El chico comienza a jugar con sus dedos índices

Y…

TOME TU ARMADURA Y LA FUNDI PARA HACER UNA WAFLERA NUEVA… TODO FUE CULPA DE AFRODITA

Calma muchachos… pasó algo mucho peor… - insistía Dohoko sin resultados

EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS- Dohoko se tira al suelo para esquivar la cosmo- energía que era para a Shura quien estaba detrás de el

AHHHH – Shura y quienes estaban frente a él esquivan el golpe mientras Shaina furiosa ataca por la espalda a Saga que sale volando contra el árbol y lo destroza mientras que Lein ataca a Shaina y esta destruye el escenario

¡¡CHICOS!! Sucedió una tragedia – llega corriendo Saori que había ido a enviar invitaciones a los otros dioses – me encontré el cuerpo… – mira los destrozos- asesinado de…- voltea a mirar escenario – Death Mask … SAGAAAAAAAA!!!!- justo cuando la diosa lo va decapitar con su báculo de Niké entra Shion con otra terrible noticia…

Chicos pasó una tragedia – todos voltean a mirarle pues estaba más sereno

¿Qué pasa? – tragó saliva Saga mirando el báculo mientras Lein y Shaina eran sujetadas por los hermanos de Sagitario y Leo

Pues… mientras armaban su jaleo… Afrodita se colgó de la estrella navideña – todos voltean hacia atrás mirando al pobre Afro en el suelo

Señor no esta colgado

Es que el imbécil no calculó su peso y cuando cayó con todo y estrella se golpeó muy duro la cabeza…

Por dios – susurró Lein agachando la cabeza con una leve lagrima en la mejilla – me iba a regalar una noche buena

LEIN

¿Qué? …. Son bonitas…

Como sea!!! Destruiste mi fiesta SAGA

No sólo lo hice yo

NO ME IMPORTA… QUEDAS DESTERRADO DEL SANTUARIO… NO TRABAJARAS MAS AQUÍ ¡¡ME OYES!!… LE DARE TU PUESTO A KANON

Un momento de silencio inundo el lugar….y justo cuando creían que todo había pasado, cuando Saga tragó saliva y pensó que solo faltaba que un perro le miara el pantalón, Dohko con toda calma se levantó y se dirigió a Saori.

Saori tengo testigos que confirman haber visto a Kanon llevar el cuerpo de DM a casa de Afro que fue encontrado con esta nota….es de afrodita

Léela por favor

Si… ejem…. Queridos… para cuando lean esto mi plan de arruinarles la navidad habrá sido consumado, pues mi cuerpo estará tieso bajo su estrella – todos voltean a ver el cuerpo de afro que por cierto se equivoco de estrella – Como Misty ha decidido su gusto por las chicas… y me ha abandonado en Navidad… Decidí que tenía que desquitarme con ustedes pobres mortales… Los veo en el infierno…- todos voltean a verse incrédulos de lo sucedido – Posdata, tras de mi casa, entre las bellas noche buenas encontraran el cuerpo de DM que Kanon vino a dejarme desde Geminis…. Posdata dos. Querida Lein… tu Noche buena esta en casa de géminis

Ah que bien…

LEIN!!

Ok no digo nada

Por eso…. Y de acuerdo a las leyes y bla bla bla…. He encerrado a Kanon nuevamente en el cabo Sounion

¿QUE? – dijeron todos al unísono, justo cuando suenan las doce campanadas

Para esta hora la marea ya subió demasiado…. – susurró Lein

Intenté decírselos pero estaba muy ocupados peleando – dijo tristemente Dohko

Mi hermano… - susurró Saga quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y Lein le estrechó entre sus brazos

Días más tarde…

es triste lo de Kanon… pero tienes que superarlo Saga – dijo Lein tomándolo del brazo mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa, lejos del santuario pues después de esos terribles días no quería ser caballero jamás…

talvez deberíamos regresar al santuario… ahí Saori tiene un empleo para ti… no hemos podido conseguir nada – comentó Lein mirando que comenzaba a nevar

ser el Caballero del Waffle no me atrae - contestó molesto y justo antes de llegar a su casa miraron a una chica peliverde con frío. Sus ropas eran unos harapos sucios y horribles, en su canasta tenía algunas flores y toda sucia se acercó a ellos

shaina – dijeron sorprendidos al unísono

hola chicos…

¿Qué paso?

Después de lo sucedido… Saori se enfureció porque perdí sus toppers de muestra… perdió dinero en su negocio y decidió corredme del santuario sin nada y mí armadura se la dio a Geist

Por Zeus… esto…. Fue… mi culpa…

No importa Saga… pero…. Puedes comprarme una noche buena

MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara………


End file.
